Childhood Days
by avantgarde13
Summary: The life of 7 princesses when they were young and how they have become the way they are from what they have learned and lost. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Author's Note: Some of you may be wondering why I chose Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses in making my fan fiction. The reason is that I kind of like the characters' personalities and I have lots of ideas for it. Need I say more?

The first chapter serves as an introduction, so not much development is found here aside from character development.

Disclaimer: Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses is owned by Mattel, not me. Some of the information found in my story came from other sources other than my imagination and I would like to give due credit to those who I have gotten information from. Finally, I will not be gaining any profit from this work; this is purely for fun, not income. If there is anything else I missed, then please let me know.

--

Barbie in the Twelve Dancing Princesses

Childhood Days

Chapter 1: Waking Up

It was already nine o'clock in the morning when Queen Isabella headed towards her daughters' bedroom. The beautiful queen walked with the pride and dignity so suited to the royal bloodline that it was impossible not to think that someone so graceful and formal could be one of noble birth. She was one of the most respected and most fortunate personages in the country after having received quite an education from famous tutors, been born in the house of one of the most powerful families at that time, been courted by and married to the handsomest prince and duelist and giving birth to seven, fine girls. The latter she believed to be her greatest achievement as of yet, for she was thinking of having five more children but right now she was thinking of waking up her daughters. Waking up late was understandable, considering their ages but they were doing it for almost everyday. Sooner or later, she has to teach them etiquette and proper ways of being princesses.

Once she reached their bedroom she was greeted by the sight of seven, innocent angels all tucked in their beds. She went to her eldest daughter, Ashlyn, whose bed was nearest the door. She looked down at her and remembered the many remarks of others of the striking resemblance her daughter had to her. She whispered lightly, "Ashlyn, dear. Wake up, please. It is nine o' clock already." After a few seconds, her daughter woke and the queen's brown eyes met those of teal. It was something her daughter apparently did not inherit from her mother. "Good morning, mother. I'll get ready now," Ashlyn said politely, after kissing her mother. "Please wait until I wake everyone," her mother said. "Alright, mother. I will", she complied and started to make her bed. Queen Isabella smiled down at her daughter. She never had any problems with Ashlyn. Her daughter was calm, collected and level-headed and her interest was music. Recently, she started to teach the young Ashlyn on how to play the flute and oboe and her daughter made fast progress. But through the six years she had with her daughter, she knew that Ashlyn worried too much and always tried to act mature and she decided not to show it to her family but Queen Isabella knew as any mother would know and all she would do is reassure her daughter that her family is always there for her, especially her own mother.

The queen then moved to the next bed and started to wake her second eldest daughter, Blair. She looked down on Blair and saw the beautiful face of her daughter. It was rare to see Blair staying in one place for a long time and waking her every morning gave Queen Isabella the opportunity to look at her daughter thoroughly. "Blair, wake up. It is nine o'clock. Let us get ready so you can play," the queen whispered softly. But Blair does not wake up as fast as Ashlyn and the queen had to try a few more times to wake her until her daughter got up. "Morning, mom," Blair said groggily, kissing her mother and rubbing her eyes. "Please do not rub your eyes," the queen said. "OK," Blair replied, putting her hand down. Queen Isabella looked over her daughter. When she gave birth to Blair, she thought that her daughter will be princess-like. She thought wrong. Blair turned out to be full of contrasts. She was feisty, outspoken, and blunt; everything a proper princess was not. Even her physical appearance was contrasting: her dark hair against her pale skin, her dark blue eyes against her dark red dress and her slight frame and figure against her forceful personality. And her dream was very unladylike: riding. At least her little girl had passion, and she still loves her daughter even if she had it or not.

She then moved to the next bed where her third eldest daughter, Courtney, was sleeping with her arms around a book. The queen thought as she looked over her daughter that it is seldom to find Courtney without a book in hand. "Wake up, Courtney. Time to get prepared for another day," the queen whispered. Courtney woke up almost as fast as Ashlyn and gave her mother a kiss. "Good morning, mother. I dreamt about the story I read last night," Courtney said softly. "That is good. We can talk about it later after we get prepared," the queen replied. Courtney nodded and proceeded to read the book from where she left off last night. Queen Isabella smiled down at her daughter reading. Courtney was the shy one and was always hiding behind something, either her mother or a book, in most cases a book. Courtney always liked to read and was an avid and very fast reader. The queen had given her a set of books for her fourth birthday and she managed to read and know every story by heart in a few days and she was not surprised when Courtney read and understood the book she had given her on her fifth birthday in five minutes. Once, Courtney said her ambition was to read every book ever written and her mother encouraged her to do so and showed her support. The problem with Courtney, however, was her habit of reading anywhere at anytime, even when doing something else. It was difficult to get her away from a book. It so happened that she got into an accident once by falling down the stairs which was, thankfully, not very long, and was advised to stay in bed for a few days. She was fine with it because she can read in bed. But all that reading was not for naught for it made Courtney very knowledgeable and Queen Isabella was proud of her.

The queen then moved to other side of the room to wake her fourth daughter, Delia. Delia was hugging her pillow tightly with the covers at her feet. "Delia, wake up, so you can play earlier," Queen Isabella said. Delia woke up immediately. "Good morning, mommy," Delia said, practically jumping out of bed and giving her mother a warm kiss. "Let us wake up the others first before going," the queen said and Delia just grinned back. Queen Isabella moved towards the next bed and started to wake up her fifth daughter, Edeline. Edeline's bed was all messy and so was the occupant. "Edeline, wake up, time to get ready," the queen said and Edeline jumped out of bed, much like Delia and gave her mother a warm kiss. "Good morning, mommy," Edeline said, with her hair all messed up. "I will wake your remaining sisters then we can all get ready," said her mother and Edeline said yes with a yawn. Then Delia went and sat beside Edeline. "Haha! You look funny!" said Delia, pointing at Edeline's hair. "Stop it! It's not my fault I wake up like this!" retorted Edeline while holding her hair. "It's your fault for tossing and turning around when you sleep!" countered Delia. "I can't help it!" whimpered Edeline. Delia and Edeline always get along very well with each other and they enjoy teasing and playing together. Delia was adventurous, curious and athletic and Edeline was enthusiastic, a practical joker and has a great sense of humor who loves to impersonate people. It was these traits that made them closer with each other and aside from these characteristics they were very similar to the point that they should have been born as twins. The little difference between them is that Delia kept on asking very strange questions with Edeline answering with very strange answers and her having a messy bed. Apart from that, they enjoy playing and King Randolph, their father, promised to teach them a few sports someday and both cannot wait for it. They were now talking too loud so their mother stopped them. "Please talk quietly before Fallon and Genevieve wake up," their mother said but Blair replied for them from the other side of the room, "But mom, they're both up."

And Queen Isabella saw her sixth daughter, Fallon, giving Delia and Edeline a bad look for having been woken up in such a way but that look changed to one of love when she saw her mother. Fallon was pretty and if she were to be an angel, she would be a cupid. "Good morning, mother," Fallon said with a kiss and a hug. "Good morning, Fallon. First, let me get Genevieve," the queen replied. "Yes, mother," replied Fallon. Her daughter, the queen knew, was always looking for attention like what all younger siblings like to do. She knew that she was one of those pampered princesses type but her Fallon was caring, loving and never snobbish towards others. She loves animals and can understand people and how they feel at such a young age and what is more, she loves stories where princes save princesses, find true love and live happily ever after. Because of this she wanted to learn to play the harp, saying it was romantic. There is also one thing she likes and that, of course, is boys. Whenever the family holds a ball or gala, invites others into the castle or having a visit from other royal families, she tends to blush at the sight of a boy. But then the fancies of her daughter disappear as fast as they come and the queen was not surprised, it was not true love, after all. There is nothing she can do about it and the queen thought that Fallon was growing up, fast. Still, she needs to remember to tell Fallon someday that life is never like in the fairytales.

Genevieve, her seventh daughter, was already awake. Being the youngest of the seven sisters, she had that innocent look on her delicate face. "Good morning, Genevieve," Queen Isabella said. "Good morning, mother," Genevieve replied. Genevieve was brave and kind. She loves her family, especially her older sisters. But oftentimes, Queen Isabella thought that she can see Genevieve a bit sad but she knew it was because of her daughter's desire to have a place in the family. But Queen Isabella was not worried because she knows that Genevieve will someday play a big part in her sisters' lives.

After waking every daughter, Queen Isabella said, "Come, my daughters, let me prepare you a bath," and went out the room. Then the seven sisters went out the room and followed their mother. Ashlyn was thinking of the ways to not embarrass herself, Blair said a bath was too early for her, Courtney was reading, Delia was teasing Edeline, telling her a bath would help her hair but not her and Edeline responded by telling Delia to eat soap so she can clean her mouth and shut up and Fallon was holding Genevieve by the hand and leading her out the room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning

Author's Note: Just enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses.

--

Barbie in the Twelve Dancing Princesses

Childhood Days

Chapter Two: The Morning

The seven princesses were in the dining room, waiting for their late breakfast. Their parents were not there, having taken their breakfast an hour ago. The wait would have been very long if it was not because of the ongoing argument.

"You are so busted, Edeline," said Delia, pointing an accusing finger at her sister.

"It wasn't me! I swear I didn't," Edeline tried to defend herself. "You're the one who did it!"

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, please," Fallon said, rolling her eyes. "You two are acting very immature. You should grow up."

"Stay out of this, pipsqueak. Mind your own business," Delia growled.

"You can't call me 'pipsqueak' just because you're older than me. Besides, it is my business."

"Delia, I think she's saying she's the one who did it," said Edeline in a sly way.

"I didn't say that!"

Genevieve, in the meantime, was watching her older sisters argue and kept quiet for fear of getting involved.

Meanwhile, on the other said of the table, Ashlyn and Blair were watching the interesting argument.

"When will those three ever get along?" sighed Ashlyn. "They've been like that ever since."

"Cheer up, Ash," Blair said. "It's not like they're going be like that forever. They'll get along, uh, someday."

"I hope so and I hope that that 'someday' will come soon."

"Why are you so bothered with them, anyway?"

"I can't help but worry and wouldn't you be embarrassed if your sisters start fighting in front of others?"

"I know I won't."

"What? And why not?"

"Because they'll embarrass themselves and not me."

"...You're impossible."

"Why, thank you, Ashlyn."

"By the way, who did splash mother with water?"

"It was...me."

"...Sometimes, you can be a lot worse than all three of them combined..."

"Make that always."

"I know," Edeline said from the other side of the table. "We'll let Courtney decide."

"Good idea," Delia agreed. "Hey, Courtney, who do you think splashed mom with water this morning? Was it me, Edeline or Fallon?"

But Courtney was too engrossed in her book to notice anyone and anything, much less the argument her sisters had.

"Uh, Courtney? Courtney? Yoo-hoo, Courtney. Courtney!! Uh, she's doing it again..."

"Blair, would you mind?" Fallon asked.

"Uh, sure," Blair said. "Hey, Courtney. Courtney?" Blair tried waving her hand in front of Courtney, shaking her and poking her but to no avail. "Well, this should work." Blair then grabbed the book from Courtney, who snapped back to reality instantly.

"What did I do to you? Give me my book."

"Not until you answer their question."

"What question?"

"Who do you think splashed mom with water earlier?"

"Yeah," Delia said. "They keep on accusing me!"

"No way!" Edeline pouted. "You girls accused me!"

"You two always team up on me!" Fallon said.

Genevieve still kept quiet.

Courtney was silent for a while then said, "You can give me my book now, Blair."

"So? Who was it?"

"It was you."

Blair suddenly looked liked she's seen a ghost. Courtney then grabbed her book from her sister's limp hand and continued reading.

"Blair did it? How did you know?" Edeline asked, perplexed.

"I saw her splash water in your direction and hit mother instead, but since all three of you were splashing together it was easy to mistake that one of you hit mother," Courtney said matter-of-factly, looking up from her book. "And as proof, she confessed."

"I-I did?" Blair asked, bewildered.

"I heard you say it to Ashlyn, a bit loudly."

"Oh..."

Then, Delia, Edeline and Fallon started chanting with Genevieve laughing and clapping with them, "You are in trouble! You are in trouble!"

"Haha! You're right, Blair," Ashlyn laughed. "They're starting to get along."

"...At least this day couldn't get any worse..." Blair sighed.

Suddenly, Louis, the royal cook, went in and announced, "Good morning, your Highnesses. You'll love today's menu, chosen by the Queen herself: vegetable salad with dressing," placing plates of food in front of everyone, who, unknown to him, made faces of disgust.

"You just had to ask, Blair," Delia said in defeat, facing her plate of salad.

"But I don't like vegetables..." Genevieve sadly said.

"We know, Genevieve," Fallon said, sighing. "We know."


End file.
